1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an electronic device, and more particularly to a method for controlling a rack system.
2. Description of Related Art
In cloud computing, a rack system having a plurality of slots is adopted, and a Rack Management Controller (RMC) is disposed therein, so as to manage and control the rack system. Moreover, the slots in the rack system allow a chassis to be inserted, and different chassis or the same chassis may have nodes with different functions, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) switch, a motherboard (or called server board) and a Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD) (or referred to as a hard driver).
However, the node boards with different functions in the rack system may have different power consumption, and in a conventional rack management controlling manner, an RMC actively inquires a message of each node in a rack system in periodically, but the RMC cannot obtain the type and the power consumption information of a newly inserted node motherboard in real time. Therefore, it is difficult for the RMC to precisely control the on and off of the newly inserted node in real time according to the power consumption information of the node and the maximal load of the power supply of the rack system. If multiple motherboards with high power consumption are turned on for operation simultaneously, the total power consumption of the rack system may exceed the maximal load of the power supply thereof, thus resulting in a phenomenon of unstable power supply. Moreover, a great amount of heat energy generated by a motherboard node with high power consumption may cause a heat sink device of the rack system to fail to smoothly dissipate the heat energy, thus resulting a failure of the rack system.
Therefore, the conventional skill still has the aforementioned defects and deficiencies needing to be solved.